The Administrative Core (Core A) provides a number of resources and activities to support the four Projects and the other two Cores of this Program. Core A houses the sample repository, which performs all sample preparation, freezing, archiving, data keeping, and curation for samples collected from the Projects and other Cores. Core A also provides administrative, human resource, and fiscal support for the entire Program Project Grant, its investigators and staff. Core A manages the majority of compliance, personnel, and financial issues in the Program, thus allowing the members of the Project and Core teams to focus on the research-related aspects of their work. Specific responsibilities include maintenance of IACUC and IRB training and compliance records; site monitoring; arrangement of project, PO1 and advisory board meetings; and travel arrangements for all members of the PO1. Core staff will aid in budget management, annual reports, renewals and publications. Core A will handle the administrative aspects of hiring, reviewing and replacing, as needed, post-doctoral fellows, technical and nursing staff. Core A staff will monitor expenditures and account activities to ensure compliance with applicable policies and regulations; will serve as the point of contact for applicable sub-contract billing, for invoice processing and for negotiating with outside vendors; and will ensure and schedule regular lab, PO1-wide, and External Advisory Board meetings. The Core will provide oversight for the basic science projects in assuring and documenting all required personnel training and certification as mandated by the Emory Environmental Health and Safety Office including chemical, radiation and biological safety training. In those projects where animal models will be utilized, the Administrative Core will ensure proper institutional approval of all protocols through the IACUC review board, and will ensure that all staff members maintain the proper credentials and training. Core A will help interface with Core C in federal assurance and oversight of the protocol's risks and safety of research subjects, as well as the validity and integrity of the data. The Core will prepare the initial IRB submissions, modifications, and renewals, and will manage potential issues that may occur during the course of the research, as well as actively participating in site monitoring for all clinical studies under the PO1.